Black Devotion
by Biyoleta
Summary: Everything and everyone he loved dies, the handsome scythe swiping their lives. [AU, Eriol and Tomoyo]


**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS **

**First Note: hello, I am **distrust**! They closed my account without any notice sometime ago, and I was—and I still am—upset and shocked, disturbed and hurt. (I am still confused as to why they did that.) They did not even delete **Daemon** when they closed my account, or anything. Thus, with new high hopes, I uploaded **Daemon** again under a new penname. If for some reason, They terminated my account again, I will still write the future chapters of **Daemon**, but…um, yes. **

It was unusually chilly in Tomodea that night, and a young man with a pair of dark eyes was lounging in his manor, his solitary place, and was sitting on his seat, scheming.

He was planning his first move, his eyes peering through his wide-rimmed glasses, thinking of what he was going to do with the girl. The girl, who he could care of any less, if it were not for the girl's talented voice, self-destructive agony and her overall destiny, was ignorant of her soon-to-be tragic involvement in magic, wherein she was born without it. She was born in the wrong place at the wrong time, really; but she was here for his opportune moment. She was his hope, and he had his dirty secrets ready for her to take. She would be his sacrifice—he would make sure that she would sacrifice _herself_—and he honestly did not give a damn what the aftereffects would do to her fragile mind. What mattered was that she would save him, his life; and that was all he cared about, his sanity, and to him, that was enough.

His expression was contrite and ironic as he withdrew a small, ancient key from his dark robes and with a flick of his wrist and a quick incantation, the key emerged into a staff. From afar, one could make out the gold sun and other patterns that highlighted the staff, but no one had seen it, excluding him and his followers, his victims.

Without saying anything, blue flames roared in front of his form, flitting steadily, and its heat licking his skin; the flames were near him, but they were not sufficiently close to burn him. "Excellent," he drawled. His focus was on the infernos that seemed to combat with each other as they flared in fervor, as if they were begging for his affection. "Show me the girl," he told them without preamble. All his concentration was on the fire that interlinked together, making a circle-shaped thing, and progressively transformed into a mirror, mimicking his hooded face. At once, the heat seeped out, but the blue flames were dancing, rubbing one another, and then they dimmed, clearing again with the snap of his fingers. But this time, a vivid moving image of a girl slipped into the flames.

He collapsed in his seat in satisfaction at the sight of her, and he watched the unaware girl, the hapless victim, sprinting in a slapdash fashion under the glittering constellations of the night.

* * *

She did not find comfort in running away with no reservations on a night like this; she was hardly fit for such exercise. This particular night, however, was when she broke all the rules, hacked down her decorum and her demeanor into fine, two pieces that would make her Mother shriek in revulsion and would make Sakura-chan hug her and utter, 'Hoe' in abundance, if both knew of what she had done. 

It was not terribly bad as she was exaggerating it to be, really: She only dissuaded her female bodyguards to have a night off and revel in it, her boyfriend assuring them that he would be with her always, because it was she and her boyfriend's last night together, as he was going to England tomorrow. She only pocketed a candied violet flower in the candy shop, Solitude, which was uncharacteristic of her, but she did it purely on her boyfriend's dare; she reasoned to herself that she did it because he did not think she could do it. She was an Amamiya at heart, and as such, people should not underestimate her and take her flippantly. And she was, if a bit distressingly, proud of herself as she did execute stealing the candied flower well. The vendor in the store did not detect her nicking something in his store, really, as the police did not come after her.

Yet, she corrected herself, as she was positive that the vendor saw her behaving suspiciously, when she exited the shop, and above all, her fingers were clutching her bag as if there was something that did not belong in there…

She set off at a slow confident pace then, dreading the sound of the infuriated honks of the police cars (and the police officers telling her to have her hands up), that were probably approaching her at any minute now. What would her Mother think of her when the authorities barge in her Mother's office, reporting that her daughter had shoplifted in a store? Her Mother would faint, and punish her severely or worse, forbid her to see Kyo, her boyfriend, ever again. With a slight shiver, she took big gulps of air, realizing that she was panting; she reminded herself that she has a date to attend to, so she would fret of her current predicament later... Speaking of which, where was her date?

She strained her neck to look back at the place where she committed Her Crime. It was then she spotted Kyo, who had just walked out of the store she did not wish to see or go into again. The heels of her shoes tapped the asphalt as she turned around to face him fully, though there was a good measure between them, as he was on the other side of the street.

Apparently seeing her as well, Kyo waved at her with his left hand. "Tomoyo-chan," he yelled brightly, "Wait up!"

She waited for him patiently as he looked to his right, and then to his left, making sure that there were no cars driving by, and crossed the street hastily.

He kissed her on the lips upon his arrival, and presented her a basket filled with candied violets, each individually wrapped in mellow green and blue cellophanes.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun," said Tomoyo courteously, taking the basket graciously from him. They resumed strolling, a myriad of people's faces pushing past them as they this so. "So," she said, lithely evading bumping into bystanders, "what took you so long?"

Kyo tossed her a boyish look. "Ah, you see," he said conversationally, "after I challenged you to take whatever you like at any store without paying for it, I spied on you the whole time instead of hanging out in the park like I told you that I would. Thus, when you left _Solitude_, and I daresay you left quite guardedly and guiltily—" and, seeing her twitch, he added hurriedly, "—but you repressed it well—I gave the vendor a visit and promptly paid my soul for your dreadful sins and that ate my time…which was why I was late for our date."

Tomoyo, her face straight, threw him a look of her own. "I swear, Kyo-kun," she said, playful, "if you were not my boyfriend, I would have possibly sewed your tongue onto the cuffs of the shirt that I'm making Li-kun for his birthday present; he would be surely overjoyed at the notion of you not being able to talk any longer."

"But ah," said Kyo, before giving her one of his bewitching winks, "If I weren't your boyfriend, you would be alone by now. …Besides, I did tell your bodyguards that no harm would be upon you as long as_ I_ am with _you, _and therefore, I _have_ to be with you and I _have_ to be your boyfriend." Then, he drew back as though as he was in pain. "And Tomoyo-chan, please, please, _please_ refrain from using Li in the Ten Ways One Could Torture Her Boyfriend in your list, no."

"Of course, Kyo-kun," she said it in a sweet tone that he had an impression she was not going to do what he implored her not to do.

"Is this what I get from being your white and shining knight armor?" He asked, sporting on a wounded look.

"Why, yes, whatever you say, Kyo-kun," there was her sweet tone again which compelled him to stop dead, and Tomoyo, who was an inch behind him had said, 'what' when she walked into him.

She merely needed to look up at him, and he looked down at her, before the two of them laughed joyously, but not exactly knowing why. Then they kissed right there, in front of a restaurant's entrance, eliciting irritated murmurs from the reluctant audience that gathered before them. Tomoyo did not care, nor did Kyo, as they were preoccupied of each other. She gasped, her toes curling in the pleasant sensation, when Kyo's teeth nibbled her upper lips. His hands were everywhere, it seemed, and wherever he caressed her, sparks flew and it sizzled; it ignited this otherworldly dimension, where feeling was the only thing that was significant, and thinking was a word that was not important. She was massaging his scalp with her fingers when reality knocked in a distinctive voice: "HOEEE! Tomoyo-chan! Kyo-kun!"

Finally perceiving that they were in public, Tomoyo mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Kyo, her lips still upon his, before breaking off the kiss.

Her face faintly red, she made a wide sweeping search for that familiar voice, but she did not have to look for too long as she immediately saw Sakura, who had her arm latched onto Syaoran. The couple was standing a meter off Tomoyo and Kyo, and Tomoyo, who braced herself for whatever the night would give her, walked towards her best friend and gave her an embrace.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," greeted Kyo, glancing at the two of them curiously, "Li."

Syaoran mumbled something under his breath, which Tomoyo signaled Kyo to ignore, not wanting to attract any more attention. Sakura, who had heard Syaoran's mutterings, instantly chastised him.

"Ah, ah, Syaoran-kun," said Sakura, a frown marring her pretty face, "Be nice to Kyo-kun; he's Tomoyo-chan's boyfriend." Looking at Kyo, Sakura smiled at him, apologetic, "Hi, Kyo-kun!"

In the background, Syaoran protested, sputtering that he did not do or say anything bad.

Kyo accepted Sakura's silent apology on behalf of Syaoran with a grin. Then quietness descended on the four of them, the atmosphere thick like a weed that refused to die. Sakura had somewhat intervened already, attempted to break the ice, but it was ineffective, futile. Sakura thought fleetingly that it was a hopeless cause, to get their respective boyfriends to talk to one another; but she for one would never give up on them! With that thought in mind, Sakura gestured to Tomoyo swiftly, and then to the two boys, who were having a mental contest with one another.

Tomoyo, understanding what Sakura indicated implicitly, coughed politely. Kyo and Syaoran looked at her, surprised.

"So," Tomoyo began cheerily to Sakura, "I thought your brother did not allow you to go out with Li-kun tonight?"

Sakura gave Syaoran one last warning look in previous and beamed at Tomoyo's direction. "He did, but daddy said that I could go since it is summer vacation; Syaoran-kun also told daddy that he would be by my side and he would protect me at all costs."

At Sakura's words, Kyo flinched—which Tomoyo saw—thinking how he had said something akin to Li's assertion.

Tomoyo promptly giggled; she knew Kyo well enough to know what he was thinking. Her mouth near Sakura's ear, she said, "Li-kun and Kyo-kun are more alike than they bargained for…" and shortly explained why thereafter. In response, Sakura stole a look at Syaoran and Kyo, who were glowering at each other as though there was no tomorrow, and bopped her head in agreement. She and Tomoyo tittered in laughter.

Syaoran, oblivious to the source of Tomoyo and Sakura's giggle fits, muttered, "Girls," his cheeks flushed.

Kyo said nothing; he simply tilted his head to the side.

Once Sakura managed to calm down, she looked at Kyo, smiling at him. "Anou…Kyo-kun," said Sakura, "what are you and Tomoyo-chan's plans for tonight?"

"Other than making out in public, that is," Syaoran put in, scowling.

"Syaoran-kun!"

Ignoring Syaoran's biting remark as though he never uttered it at all, Kyo replied warmly to Sakura, "Tomoyo-chan and I are going to try the food at the new restaurant, Belles—" he pointed at the restaurant behind them in reference, "—and we would certainly love it if you and Li join us; it will be more fun with company."

Sakura brightened at Kyo's suggestion as it was an amazing prospect that Kyo and Syaoran would _have_ to get along this time round. But she hesitated, as she remembered that Kyo was going to England the next morning. "Are you sure?" asked Sakura, "wouldn't you and Tomoyo-chan mind, though? I mean, Syaoran-kun and I would not like to cut in to your get-together…"

Kyo looked at Tomoyo, beseeching for her opinion. "We won't mind, would we love?" he said.

Tomoyo saw the possibility of success of finally getting Kyo and Syaoran be in friendly terms, like Sakura did, and so she said no. She glanced at a mortified Syaoran, and her eyes wicked, she said to Sakura, "Besides which, this would be a marvelous opportunity for the two boys to get to know each other…"

The healthy color on Syaoran's face went white, telling Tomoyo and Sakura (and Kyo, but he didn't care) that it was a horrible, horrible idea. Thankfully, for Syaoran, he found his voice. "Argh!" he groaned, "Daidouji-san—"

Sakura glared lightheartedly at Syaoran. "Be nice, Syaoran-kun," she forewarned him.

* * *

The stars in the horizon glimmered bits and pieces of light on Tomodea Park. The park itself was clean; however, there were a several gum wrappers, random pages torn off in old and new newspapers, and a couple of trash here and there, that one could find on occasion. Fountains and their treasures of pennies and cents, two gardens of plants and herbs, exquisite cherry blossoms (but summer had reduced its luster as they nestled between the two gardens, amok) and worn-out benches mainly comprised the Tomodea Park. Couples were ubiquitous, but they had their respective private spots, and so there were no problems. 

One couple, however, did stand out. If one looked at them for a minute, one would think that they were looking at the sky: the girl was lying on her back, the moist grass staining her pristine white sundress; and the boy was beside her. They were shoulder-to-shoulder, and they were gazing up the heavens, possibly telling one another when summer solstice had began, or whatnot. But, if one did examine the seemingly harmonious couple, one would see that they were having a lovers' spat…

"Well," Kyo said tentatively, his shoulder nudging hers, "that was nice." He was referring to their double date with Sakura and Syaoran; the two of them were alone now, as Sakura and Syaoran bid them goodbye after the incident that caused Tomoyo to be standoffish towards him.

"Yes, that was nice," said Tomoyo, her tone clipped to the dot, "you and Li-kun were being _nice_ to one another." She observed the stars again.

Kyo winced at her recollection. The restaurant had kicked them out—hence, they were at the park—because he and Li had brawled inside the restaurant. Consequently, Sakura dragged Syaoran to her home, vowing to Syaoran pain and more pain once they step in at the Kinomoto's house. Tomoyo, who was constantly Syaoran's hero when Sakura was angry with him, had not said anything to help Syaoran. Kyo would have made a face at his opponent, but he was in trouble himself, with Tomoyo.

"But, love," argued Kyo, albeit that he knew and Tomoyo knew that his efforts were in vain, "he commenced on insulting me! _Loads_. In public!"

Tomoyo suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. It was unanticipated that the dinner was a disaster waiting to happen. Neither she nor Sakura foresaw that Syaoran and Kyo would not be in their best behavior; they honestly should have, but they did not, and that alone was a big mistake. Syaoran redundantly blew harsh statements to Kyo whenever he deemed that Kyo needed 'some loving attention'. Kyo was unfazed, or _seemed_ to be. Tomoyo would have rewarded Kyo with kisses, but he had lost it at Syaoran's comment of Tomoyo being 'too good for him'.

She should not be surprised, Tomoyo thought miserably. She could not blame Kyo-kun for blowing up and spouting expletives at Li-kun; Li-kun really was out of the line when he said those things to Kyo-kun. But Kyo-kun was prominent of his long-lasting patience. And Li-kun was being an overprotective brother that she never had. Nevertheless, she must discuss this further with Sakura-chan and about what to do with the two of them…

"…and I am sorry, Tomoyo-chan, but I cannot bear Sakura-chan's boyfriend even if I try," Kyo was saying. He crooked a boyish grin. "I really am sorry, love."

Tomoyo, immersed in her thoughts, looked at him, blanched. "I'm sorry?" she asked blankly.

"I really am sorry," repeated Kyo.

Tomoyo smiled at him, figuring out that he was apologizing for his actions that night. "I know," she said, rueful, "I still wish that you and Li-kun would get along, though—" to which Kyo grimaced "—or _tolerate_ one another for my and Sakura-chan's sake. The antagonism between you and Li-kun saddens me, you know."

Kyo's features contorted, panicked that she was sad by all this. "But, Tomoyo-chan," he said helplessly, "he began this hostility between us, not I!"

Tomoyo kissed him on the cheek, her iron-curled black hair quirking at her movement. "Forgive Li-kun," said Tomoyo gently, "he cares for my welfare as though I am his sister, that's all."

Kyo took notice of the fondness that tinged her voice. Scoffing, he told her, "Hardly, love," he disagreed, "he hates me."

"Please, just try to get along with Li-kun," said Tomoyo, eyes entreating.

"No," said Kyo firmly, persistent as she.

For moments, they looked at each other, neither willing to give in. Kyo, on the other hand, was certain that Tomoyo would remain undeterred even if, say, the hell froze over because pigs sprouted wings. After all, Tomoyo was more Amamiya than Daidouji; even though Tomoyo appeared to look fragile, if one were to touch her, she would not disperse into dust; she was mentally strong. He, however…how could he _ever _deny his ladylove? He may be unyielding, but he honestly did not wish to quarrel with her, especially when he would not see her for the rest of the summer.

Pretending to sigh, Kyo was the one who budged willingly first. "Fine, Tomoyo-chan," said Kyo grudgingly, with a heavy feeling that he would regret this later on, "_For_ you, I'll try to be friendly with Li even if he's ludicrously horrible to me…."

She enlivened considerably.

"….in exchange of your kiss." He finished.

Tomoyo's lips threatened to quirk right then. She was only sixteen, they both were, but she felt like she had known him forever. Kyo was her first serious boyfriend; he was her first serious relationship; and he was her second serious love. 'And your last,' said Sakura over a tub of ice cream the other night, 'as you two would be together forever until your last breath…like Syaoran-kun and I are together until our last breath!' At first, when Sakura told her of that, Tomoyo thought she was being idealistic. Sakura was _always_ optimistic, but she was true on the latter, about her and Syaoran being together ad infinitum. But Tomoyo desperately hoped that Sakura was right about her and Kyo, too.

She feigned to ponder on Kyo's proposal, her smile already conspicuous, which told Kyo of her answer right away, but he waited for her to say it. "Okay, Kyo-kun," she said to him at last, "you have a deal." And his lips were on hers, and she was in bliss.

* * *

He watched her through the blue flames that flickered every now and then. She was not aware that he was watching her, monitoring her all the time. He did not come to Tomodea years ago simply to hone her best friend's capabilities to become what he became; he came to see her, to see how she was doing up close. He watched her from afar, thought of her day and night, _especially _at night, and all the while, Kaho's own dirty secrets preserved in his mind, like a pretty corpse bride. 

And it made him clench his teeth; it made his tongue bleed, when he watched that impudent boy kissed her, and watched her kissed that insolent boy back. She was a foolish, stupid girl. Did she not understand that she was his and his alone? It angered him, how he envisioned her lying on his satin bed, he on top of her, his hands strangling her swan-like neck. He was going to take her life away from her, away from that boy, away from her damned bliss.

"Careful, Eriol-sama," spoke a tiny being from behind him, quietly, "you need her." The creature had its big, half-circled eyes on him, its pupils very long and very narrow. If anything else, it looked like the spawn of the night, the unlucky black cat, with delicate dark blue wings.

"He knows, Suppi-chan," spoke another; it loomed over Eriol, its magenta eyes trained on him. This creature was taller and bigger than the than last: It had reddish purplish hair that cascaded down its back; some strands of its hair caught in its two majestic, ethereal black wings with magenta spots, which oddly enough, looked like butterfly wings. "He's not stupid," it concluded, its tone raw.

"He's certainly not stupid," the one whose name was Suppi-chan had said. Its tiny blue wings flapped softly as it settled on Eriol's lap. "You're the idiot one, Nakuru_-chan_; of course he could do whatever he pleases to Daidouji after he gets what he wants from her," it said ruthlessly, "I was reminding him what he has to do first, although I don't suppose _you_ understand."

The one named Nakuru-chan glared at Suppi-chan. "You little—"

"That's enough, both of you," said Eriol crisply, finally acknowledging the two creatures' presence. Both had instantaneously obeyed, seeing that their master was not in a good mood. "We have matters of great magnitude to deal with at hand," Eriol had told the duo when they quieted down; he flicked his staff for the second time that night and there was an inaudible hiss, before the blue flames disappeared into thin mist. Then, looking at the organism on his lap, he prompted, "Spinel Sun?"

Spinel Sun—or Suppi-chan as the other had dubbed it—nodded. "It was a success and the subject is out of peril, Eriol-sama," reported the blue creature at once, and said nothing else.

Satisfied at its answer, Eriol's watchful eyes were on the other being now, expectant. "What of you, Ruby Moon?" asked Eriol.

"As expected, Master," informed Ruby Moon, "your alliances are still forged and your supremacy still established, despite that they assumed that you are…ah, _gone_, hundreds of years ago. Rumors has it that they are simply at peace as a tribute to you, though that is questionable."

"Good," his mouth curled into a sardonic smile at the news; he waited for Ruby Moon to speak again, his lips still skewed.

"They are questioning why the girl is vital to the operation, as she is a mortal, Eriol-sama," Ruby moon continued.

Eriol made a noncommittal noise, his brow creased in thought. In his mind, he pictured and thought of Tomoyo: He hid in her head, her thoughts trickling in his, meshed. She was apparently engrossed kissing the boy still. His shuteyes tore holes in the unsuspecting couple as the boy clutched her forearms. How dare _him_, touching her like that. Tomoyo was his; she was his, and nobody could waltz in and dance with her, not even _him_.

Eriol fixed his eyes on Ruby Moon, his smirk visible. "They need not to fret over it," he answered, and as an afterthought, he said, stroking Spinel Sun's fur, "But do keep them bound indefinitely; they are not to be trusted."

Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun took it as his dismissal to them. Spinel Sun ascended from his lap, wings aflutter; Ruby Moon bowed, unearthly as ever. "Yes, Eriol-sama," they whispered, their eyes equally bright like Eriol's. Then the two creatures choreographed the film of fog that pressed on the windows into intricate steps, before evaporating completely.

* * *

There was something funny with the way she felt tonight. Even though Kyo-kun was with her and even though he was being a romantic significant other, (they made up and they were kissing under the stars at Tomodea Park. What could she possibly ask for more?), it felt like something was missing—perhaps, she thought, the appropriate thing to say was, she felt like she was being _invaded_ mentally and physically. Not by Kyo-kun, heavens no, she liked kissing him; with that said, she liked doing everything with him. Yet she could tell that they were not alone, not precisely, and that they were being watched. She could tell because, for one, when her fingers were working its way to tangle with Kyo's honey blond hair, the hair on the either side of her arms stood up. _Goose bumps_. It was strange. She hardly ever gets them except when she was cold and though it was cool that night, she wasn't; Kyo's cotton jacket shielded her from the weather. 

Feeling uneasy, Tomoyo jolted, ending the kiss abruptly. She looked around the Tomodea Park, but as far as her vigilant eyes could see, only the breeze and dog-walkers and cuddling couples were present. There was nothing bizarre lurking in the park.

"Kyo-kun," Tomoyo murmured—she gazed at him at last, though her uneasiness did not go away—confused and dazed, "did you hear that?"

Kyo who was punch-drunk, said, "Hmm?" his mouth was grazing her forehead.

Tomoyo looked at him, disturbed. Perhaps she was being silly. "Did you not feel it, like something or somebody wa…" She tailed away at his concerned look; she suddenly felt guilty for allowing herself to worry over nothing and involving Kyo into this. She dismissed her question with a smile. "You know what, never mind," said Tomoyo instead.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked nonetheless, bothered by Tomoyo's porcelain skin ten times paler than usual.

Tomoyo could have lied easily; she was a good liar and a good actor at that. She really did not like lying to Kyo-kun, but she did not want to cause him stress at her expense. Thus, she laughed shakily. "Yes, Kyo-kun, I'm all right. I _am_ sad that you're leaving tomorrow…particularly when our anniversary is in two weeks," she said. The mirth in her almost lilac eyes disappeared, but they sparkled in understanding. "That's alright, though. I do get why you have to go to England—you being the heir of your family's business there, and all. Moreover,_ I_ can live without you for two months; you can't."

Kyo tucked a wandering strand of hair behind her ear, muffling his laugh. For now, he was set to forget of not seeing her for two agonizing months; it pained him to think of it, anyhow.

"Why, Tomoyo-chan," he said, his hands covering hers, "I can _eat_ without you feeding me for weeks, I think. And I promise I'll visit you. Soon. Real soon."

She squeezed his in return, and she was going to say something when her pager beeped, alerting her that her time was up; she had to go home. "You must remember to keep your promise to me, then," said Tomoyo and grinning remorsefully, she said, "Your appointment with your jet plane is tomorrow, isn't?"

Catching her meaning, but mostly because of her beeping pager, Kyo shared her grin, and said, "Yes. And you have an appointment to be there so you could give me a kiss," before he swept her off her feet.

**Second Note: characters would be somewhat out of character, especially Eriol. Chapters 2, 3, and 4 will undergo revision someday, so please bear with me! If you have any suggestions or comments, please tell me! I would like to know what you think (and I would like to improve my English as well, hee). Oh yes, chapter 5 will be up by Thanksgiving, I think. **


End file.
